grkrealmmythsfandomcom-20200214-history
Selene Divinity of the Moon
Selene is the Titaness of the full Moon, or simply the moon as she was the moon personified into a divine being (the same goes for Helios the sun). Her brother History Selene is the Titaness of the Moon, She is the daughter of Hyperion and Theia, and the sister of Helios and Eos. She pulled the moon across the sky riding side saddle on a horse or in a chariot drawn by a pair of winged steeds. Her lunar sphere or crescent was represented as either a crown set upon her head or as the fold of a raised shining cloak. Sometimes she was said to drive a team of oxen and her lunar crescent was likened to the horns of a bull. Love Life Selene was different from Artemis, who was also a lunar goddess as Selene did have a few lovers, both mortal and divine alike, while Artemis shunned the company of men. One day while pulling the moon across the sky, she spotted the shepherd/prince Endymion and fell in love. She put him into eternal sleep so he may never grow old or die, and together they had fifty daughters (and according to some also a son, Narcissus). The daughters ruled over each month that separates the Olympic games, since they happen every fifty months. She bore Zeus three daughters, Pandeia (goddess of brightness/sun), Ersa (goddess of the all-nourishing dew) and Nemeia. Some stories also state she was the mother of the Nemean Lion with Zeus. She also had an encounter with the great nature god Pan, who deceived her by wrapping himself in sheepskin and offered her a ride on his back. While they were airborne, he seduced her Abilities She has the same powers that Artemis has over the moon, but more advanced due to her being the very first lunar deity on top of being the moon incarnate (unlike Artemis who is just another moon goddess). Selene also has minor powers over childbirth and night. That last one outing itself in umbrakinesis which could be used to render herself invisible and bend shadows to her will. Selene also possess hydro- and chronokinetic abilities due to her being the titaness of the moon (which influences the tides) and month respectively as well as the power to both induce and cure lunacy. Known Superhuman Powers: Selene possesses the conventional physical attributes of the Olympian gods. Like all Olympians, she is immortal: she has not aged since reaching adulthood and cannot die by any conventional means. She is immune to all Earthly diseases and is resistant to conventional injury. If she were somehow wounded, her godly life force would enable her to recover with superhuman speed. It would take an injury of such magnitude that it dispersed a major portion of her bodily molecules to cause her a physical death. Even then, it might be possible for a god of significant power, such as Zeus, Poseidon and Apollo or for a number of Olympian gods of equal power working together to revive her. Selene also possesses superhuman strength and her Olympian metabolism provides her with far greater than human endurance in all physical activities. (Olympian flesh and bone is about three times as dense as similar human tissue, contributing to the Olympians' superhuman strength and weight.) Selene has powers to tap into and manipulate magic. She can fly through the air, travel between dimensions, change her form and that of other people and objects and cast spells to cause probable but not impossible events to occur. She also contributes part of the mystical spell upon the costumed heroine, Mary Marvel, endowing her with the youth and vitality of an Olympian goddess. Representation Selene is one third of the goddesses that make up the triple goddess symbol: The Maiden- waxing moon- Artemis, represents the huntress on earth The Mother- full moon- Selene, represents the moon in the heavens The Crone- waning moon- Hecate, represents the Underworld there are many goddesses associated with the moon. These include Selene, the personification of the moon itself, Artemis, the goddess of the hunt, and Hecate, the goddess of magic. Together, Artemis, Selene and Hecate embody the phases of the moon. Many depictions of Selene show her wearing a crescent moon, and one of Hecate's symbols includes the dark circle of the new moon. Selene is also seen as a goddess of the night, radiance, childbirth and insanity. Selene and Helios were the parents of the Horae (goddesses of the seasons).